


Лазерная бритва, Сила и Баланс

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Love, Married Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: – Прости, я сожгла твой завтрак, – без капли сожаления сообщила Рей, прокладывая по его влажной шее дорожку из горячих поцелуев. – Сила отправила меня сюда. Я почувствовала, что ты отчаянно зовешь меня.





	Лазерная бритва, Сила и Баланс

**Author's Note:**

> Ха-ха-ха =3  
> Эта парочка фриков запала нам в душу надолго =)

**Лазерная бритва, Сила и Баланс**

  
  
Просыпаться, чтобы приготовить завтрак для своего любимого человека, было настоящим счастьем для Рей с некоторых пор. Честно говоря, привыкнуть к этому счастью она еще не успела, но зато теперь у нее появилось самое главное, чего она так давно хотела.  
  
Семья.   
  
Ей нравилось готовить для любимого в ранние часы утра, когда он собирался на службу.  
  
Этот день не стал исключением. Молодая женщина встала с теплой постели и надела свои любимые обтягивающие белые капри и тунику небесно-голубого цвета. Когда она проходила мимо ванной, то не могла не остановиться у приоткрытой двери. Рей заглянула в ванную комнату и увидела обнаженную спину своего мужа. Он стоял у раковины в одних черных тренировочных штанах, что могло означать только одно – он совсем недавно вернулся с утренней разминки с мечом.  
  
Она могла видеть его лицо только в отражении зеркала, в которое он смотрел, и молодая женщина ухмыльнулась тому, что она там увидела. Его лицо было покрыто пеной для бритья, и это делало его похожим на настоящего старца с белоснежной бородой и иссиня-черными волосами. Он выглядел настолько забавным, что девушка беззвучно хихикнула в кулачок и подошла к любимому. Она встала рядом с ним и усмехнулась, а он, заметив ее, слегка, но очень довольно, улыбнулся в зеркало. Рей ответила игривой улыбкой его отражению и повернулась к своему некогда сопернику и врагу, осторожно беря его за подбородок и заставляя взглянуть на нее.  
  
– Позволь мне это сделать, – прошептала она с нескрываемым энтузиазмом. Ее глаза ярко сверкнули в ожидании. Бен усмехнулся в ответ и уверенно протянул ей лазерный бритвенный станок. Хранительница очага дома Соло взяла его в свою правую руку и, встав на носочки, принялась брить мужа очень медленно и осторожно. Ее лицо выглядело настолько сосредоточенным, что Бен не мог не издать восторженного смешка, наслаждаясь процессом бритья.  
  
– Ты единственная, кому я могу доверить свою шею, Рей, – серьезно произнес молодой мужчина и расположил руки на ее тонкой талии, чтобы потом соблазнительно опустить их ниже на округлые бедра жены.  
  
– Лучше бы ты оттуда убрал свои наглые ручонки, – предупредила Мастер-джедай, неодобрительно посмотрев в его ухмыляющееся лицо. – Или я могу нечаянно тебя покалечить.  
  
Они были женаты почти год, но она все еще слишком смущалась, когда видела идеальное тело мужа без рубашки, либо когда он проявлял заботу и ласку такими довольно игривыми способами. Все еще живущая где-то глубоко внутри него темная сторона всегда проявлялась в моменты их близости. Но, к счастью, Рей успела научиться усмирять никем не званого Кайло Рена в нужное время. А все потому, что Бен Соло и Кайло Рен стали для молодой джедай одним нераздельным целым – ее горячо любимым мужем и принцем возродившейся Республики.   
  
– Я полностью доверяю тебе, моя звезда, – сказал Бен, издавая странный глубокий, хрипловатый смешок. Он не особо торопился отнимать руки от ее идеального тела, более того, он настолько увлекся, что схватил ее за зад и прижал его к своим бедрам так близко, насколько это было возможно.  
  
Девушка тяжело сглотнула и издала стон удовольствия.   
  
– Я просто женщина, которая не может нормально себя контролировать. Особенно, когда мой муж соблазняет меня таким нечестным способом, – она ответила тихим и несколько заманчивым тоном, опасно скользнув лазером возле сонной артерии Кайло Рена. Верховный Правитель в отставке с трудом выдохнул после «случайного» обжигающего прикосновения бритвы к шее и поднял руки в знак поражения.  
  
Рей же закончила работу с хитрой и довольной улыбкой на губах. Она дала своему супругу хороший урок правильных манер, и теперь была горда собой. В момент триумфа она встала на цыпочки и поцеловала муженька в гладко выбритую щеку, сладко пропев напоследок:  
  
– Я приготовлю твой завтрак, мой светлый Лорд.  
  
Бен наблюдал, как его возлюбленная идет к двери и исчезает за ней, посылая ему многообещающее подмигивание. Он все еще был впечатлен ее новаторскими взглядами и неординарными подходами к делу.   
  
Бен коснулся шеи в том месте, где остался небольшой ожог от лазерной бритвы. Да, еще бы чуть-чуть – и он бы стал легендой. Зато его тешила мысль, что он знает, как выбить землю из-под ног этой несносной Мастера-джедай. Но в такие моменты, как, к примеру, сегодня, это было опасно для его жизни. Поэтому, стоило поразмыслить о более щадящих способах, чем ему предстояло заняться в ближайшее время.   
  
Рей была той, кем он не мог насытиться. Ему всегда было мало того общения и близости, что они разделяли. Пусть это общение и близость зачастую подпитывались чистейшим адреналином и особыми Узами, которые их объединяли. Бен был уверен на сто процентов, что никогда не устанет от своей «Звезды Смерти». Но именно сейчас ему нужен был холодный душ. Нет, лучше, ледяной. Потому что он не мог гарантировать, что в следующую секунду не отправится за хитрой «лисицей» на охоту и не поймает ее в свои крепкие объятия.  
  
Молодой человек принял освежающий душ, чтобы собрать свои мысли. Но он все еще не мог забыть те уникальные чувства, которые жена вызвала в нем во время того, как впервые брила его. Лицо Кайла Рена дрогнуло, и на нем появилась самодовольная ухмылка, когда он подумал о предстоящем вечере. Он отвезет свою удивительную и опасную женщину в самый дорогой и роскошный ресторан галактики, а после вкусной трапезы у него появятся особые планы касательно ее персоны. Она зажгла пламя, которое он не хотел тушить. Рей Соло должна будет взять на себя всю ответственность за ее смелые действия и за незапланированное появление Кайло Рена с утра пораньше в этот прекрасный солнечный день.  
  
Он собирался уже выключить душ, как вдруг почувствовал мощный поток Силы, чуть не сбивший его с ног. А затем, из-за спины появились две изящные ручки, которые нежно обняли его.  
  
– Р-рей? – выдохнул он в приятном удивлении, но все, что получил в ответ, был влажный поцелуй в плечо. Ее восхитительные руки начали медленно скользить по его твердой груди. В следующую секунду Рей плотно прижалась к возлюбленному, заставляя его понять, что она сейчас тоже абсолютно нагая.  
  
Бен (и Кайло Рен в том числе) издал болезненно-сдавленный вздох, когда почувствовал ее мягкую грудь на коже его широкой спины. Он больше не мог этого терпеть. Он был на пределе. Он знал, чувствовал и видел все, о чем она думает! Ее мысли были слишком красноречивы, чтобы их можно было проигнорировать. Разбрызгиваемые душем капли вдруг застыли в воздухе, когда Узы Силы послали ему изображение одного яркого видения из мыслей жены. Было похоже, что ненаглядная Рей соскучилась по его обществу также сильно, как и он по ней. Впрочем, та обескураживающая яркая вспышка нелепо сменилась иным видением подгоревшего чего-то, что должно было стать его утренней трапезой.  
  
Она так замечталась о нем, что спалила обещанный завтрак? Губы Бена растянулись в широкой и гордой улыбке, которую не суждено было увидеть виновнице переполоха.  
  
– Прости, я сожгла твой завтрак, – без капли сожаления сообщила Рей и начала прокладывать дорожку из горячих поцелуев по линии его позвоночника. – Я почувствовала, как ты отчаянно зовешь меня, и Узы Силы направила меня сюда.  
  
Узы Силы? Раньше Кайло Рен злился на эти самые Узы Силы и на саму Рей, потому что они мучили его своим постоянным присутствием. Но теперь! О, да! Именно Узы стали его лучшим союзником в кампании по завоеванию сердца этой неприступной амазонки!  
  
И сейчас он отчаянно нуждался в своей Рей прямо здесь и прямо сейчас! Она была для него всем!  
  
Прочитав его мысли, юная Мастер-джедай медленно выдохнула ему в кожу и, прижавшись лбом к его могучей спине, смущенно прошептала:  
  
– Я здесь, Бен.  
  
Сила точно знала, что нужно всем и каждому для Баланса. Именно так Сила и защищала мир во всем мире и во всей Галактике. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *улыбка до ушей*  
> Все у них хорошо =) Сила их связала, их Узами стала.


End file.
